<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普次方】午夜刺杀 by extreme_tear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925440">【普次方】午夜刺杀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/extreme_tear/pseuds/extreme_tear'>extreme_tear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donald Trump - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/extreme_tear/pseuds/extreme_tear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cp是普京x特朗普 人设是空间看见的年轻的异国特工x初入商圈的天之骄子 重度ooc 我瞎搞的 嘻嘻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普京X特朗普, 普次方</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【普次方】午夜刺杀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是夜，商界冉冉升起的新星特朗普正躺在床上沉沉地睡着。他睡得很香甜，丝毫没有注意到有一个俄国特工闯进了自己的卧室。</p><p>忽然，他整个人被俄国人强健的身躯压在了床上，特朗普猛地惊醒，映入眼帘的是一张眉眼分明剑眉星目的俊脸！他挣扎起来，奈何男人和他的体型实在相差太多，特朗普无论如何都无法挣脱男人的桎梏。俄国杀手看着这个年轻人在自己身下扭动，俯下身用低哑邪魅的声音在他耳边说道：“Сука блядь!”</p><p>特朗普果然安静了一瞬，他听不懂俄语，但那杀手的声音实在是辣的冒烟，特朗普的脸上霎时飞上了两片红晕。克格勃特工见他不再有任何动作，满意地伸手想要扼住特朗普的脖子。握住的那一刹那竟令杀手有些失神，这个商界新星脖子的触感无比细腻，喉结在自己的大掌下一动一动的，杀手觉得自己仿佛捏住了一只小猫，挠得他心里泛痒。</p><p>趁着杀手愣神的空隙，特朗普使出全身的力气一把推开了压在身上的俄国男人，踉踉跄跄地退到了落地窗前。似乎是因为胸有成竹，男人并不气恼，倒有种被撸猫不成反被小猫挠了一爪子的感觉，竟好脾气地没有发怒。</p><p>他们两人身处纽约时代广场最高建筑的顶楼，夜风吹拂，纸醉金迷的大都市灯火通明，把这位商界明星衬托得更加高贵雍容。特朗普往后退着拉开距离，他没有任何可以用来反击的武器，只好随手从餐桌上拿了一瓶罗曼尼-康帝，举在胸前对着站在床边的杀手。</p><p>特工饶有兴味地打量着这个刚刚崭露头角的名门少爷，他其实比自己大不了几岁。小少爷努力地学着打扮成一个大人的模样，西装笔挺，小巧的领结端正地系着，可惜那熨烫妥帖的高定杰尼亚西装已经因为刚刚自己粗暴的动作压出了些许褶皱。如果没有人派自己来杀他的话，不出意外，这个小少爷很快就能成为未来的金融帝王。只可惜他在最好的年纪碰见了自己。</p><p>俄国杀手从公文包里取出那把折叠的AKS-74U短突击步枪，脚步不急不缓地走到了落地窗前。特朗普的眼神里充满了戒备和不信任，还有一丝丝慌乱。杀手笑着把枪口抵上了年轻人的额头，小少爷那双漂亮的眼睛里终于流露出一丝惊恐，像一只受惊的小动物，就这么直直的盯着他。杀手最后看了他一眼，手指扣上了扳机——“До свидания”他说，就像以前执行过的的无数次任务一样。</p><p>"NO!Don't kill me! I am willing to do everything for you!Please!"特朗普猛地大叫，那双雾蓝色的眼睛里流下晶亮的泪水，一瞬间竟然让冷酷的克格勃杀手觉得他美艳得不可方物。</p><p>"Anything?”杀手那抚上扳机的手指猛地一停，他用带着强烈苏联口音的蹩脚英语反问。或许是因为任务目标太过合自己的胃口吧，身经百战的他头一次萌生了放过目标的想法。</p><p>"Yes….Anything you wish, my lord…"特朗普几乎是咬牙切齿，一字一句地说出了这耻辱的话语。</p><p>商界的天之骄子对着敌国的杀手低下了他高傲的头颅。</p><p>他从一出生就是极尽宠爱的，作为骄傲的美利坚合众国公民，他从小便被教育要因为他的国家骄傲自豪，所有人奉承他，所有人都巴结他，他住在时代广场的最高层，每天最爱做的事情就是透过窗户看着马路上如同蝼蚁一般大小的人们为了生活忙碌辛劳，卑微至极。但他不一样，他是特朗普家族的儿子，他是意气风发的小少爷，他从来就不需要对任何人妥协——直到这个俄国男人出现在他的卧室里。</p><p>"Well, what about…Beg me to fuck you then?блядь?”</p><p>这个克格勃特工也不知道自己怎么了，但是看着眼前这个男人，身体里的邪念就不住地被勾起，他想把这个美利坚的宠儿摁在身下，让他见识见识是苏联人的波波沙！！</p><p>小少爷通红着脸，显然这个回答让他有些始料未及，但是杀手已经不容拒绝地坐上了他那张法式天鹅绒床垫的柔软king size大床。</p><p>他一步一步朝着那个充满了雄性气息的杀手走去，那是他今晚服侍的对象，他的男人。领结，外套，西装马甲，白衬衫，西裤…他一边走着，就脱下身上的一件衣物，走到床边时，特朗普已然一丝不挂。</p><p>特工把他从头到脚打量了一番，特朗普常年不见阳光的躯体无比白皙，甚至因为缺少锻炼没什么肌肉，倒是很像他以前操过的女人。</p><p>“твою мать！”，他暗骂。自己的定力什么时候这么差了？光是看看这个人裸着的样子就硬的不行，他曾经一个人拒绝过10个性感女杀手的引以为豪的自制力去哪了？这个人的出现就好像往他心上轰炸了一颗大伊万，把他的定力炸得尸骨无存。该死的美国鬼佬！居然长得比娜塔莎喀秋莎安娜柳德米拉阿纳斯塔西娅叶卡捷琳娜都要性感诱惑！</p><p>杀手一柱擎天，迫不及待地喊了句”Быстрее!Давай!Давай!”他甚至忘了用英语。</p><p>当他把这个男人压在床上的时候，他不合时宜地想到他以前喜欢的那个柳德米拉·阿列克德罗付娜根本就比不上眼前这个人！</p><p>一夜春情，满屋凌乱。</p><p>当特朗普第二天睁开眼醒过来的时候，已是晌午了。他身上布满了青青紫紫的爱痕，他被这个强健的俄国特工狠狠摁在床上肏弄了一整晚，起床的时候两条腿都在打颤。</p><p>他已经离开了。甚至什么都没有留下。</p><p>后来，这个年轻男人成长为了美利坚合众国的商业巨鳄，他睡过无数年轻貌美的女人，但他从来没有再像那夜一般淫乱餍足。</p><p>特朗普发誓自己要找到他，要找到那个同时给了他爱欲和耻辱的男人。</p><p>皇天不负有心人，10年后，特朗普在俄罗斯大选时看见了那个熟悉的男人。他压下心里那说不清道不明的情感，暗自握紧了拳头，发誓自己一定要站在美利坚的巅峰，再去见他一面。</p><p>18年后，特朗普竞选美国总统成功，第一次代表美国出席联合国会议。他不出意外地看见了多年前那个杀手——如今他已经是俄罗斯的总统了。</p><p>他在普京旁边坐下，悄悄凑近他的耳边，：“Long time no see, my dear. I miss u so much. Do u regret not killing me that night? Let me introduce myself cuz I did not 28 years ago.  My name is Donald Trump. Nice to meet you again, Vladimir."</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>